


Please Come Home

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo is having a difficult week and all he wants is to hear Sawamura's voice, but the phone goes straight to voicemail.





	Please Come Home

Kuroo felt his shoulders slump even further as Sawamura’s phone went straight to voicemail, again.  He hadn’t been able to get into contact with Sawamura all day and normally it wouldn’t be a huge issue.  They had been dating for years at that point and they didn’t need to speak everyday.  Considering Sawamura was halfway across the globe and Kuroo worked 14 hour days, they often went a couple days without speaking.  Though they texted often.

 

It felt as if the past week they had been off.  It was bound to happen eventually.  Every couple went through the same feeling of not being on the same page as their partner.  It happened, especially after dating for so many years and the added distance.  It didn’t happen often and Kuroo could mostly power through it when it did occur.

 

Except he felt run down and all he wanted to do was speak to Sawamura.  Sawamura’s deep, smooth tone was enough to ease the stress pressing against Kuroo.  A single laugh from his boyfriend could lift Kuroo’s spirits and allow him to trudge back to work after a minimal amount of sleep even after the worst of days.

 

Kuroo refused to think he was feeling so awful because it was Valentine's day and Sawamura had yet to text him.  Sawamura was the assistant coach to the national Japan volleyball team.  He had worked tirelessly to get where he was and Kuroo couldn’t be prouder but he was travelling around Europe with the team and had been gone for months now.

 

“Hey it’s me.”  Kuroo tried to put some cheer into his voice.  The last thing he wanted to do was make Sawamura worry when he had an entire team to look after, along with the head coach who had a habit of running himself ragged if Sawamura didn’t stick to a strict schedule for all of them.  “I guess your phone is off or dead, hopefully you’re getting some sleep.  I just wanted to say- shit!  No, sorry, I dropped my keys, that is definitely not what I wanted to say.”  The voicemail cut him off and Kuroo deleted it and hung up, knowing a second try wouldn’t be any better.

 

Kuroo opened the door to his flat.  He had taken to sleeping on the couch for the past couple weeks.  The bed he had shared with Sawamura seemed too big, and he didn’t like that it no longer smelled of his boyfriend.

 

“I’m home.”  Kuroo mumbled under his breath as he toed off his shoes.  He dropped his bag near the entranceway, missing the way Sawamura would always get on him for leaving it out in the open where someone could trip.

 

Kuroo stopped in his living room, not believing his eyes.  There was a big bouquet of flowers on the coffee table with two plates of grilled mackerel that had probably long since gone cold.  Most importantly there was his boyfriend, his Sawamura Daichi sprawled out on their couch.  He had clearly dressed up because he was in a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt with a tie.

 

Kuroo kneeled down next to the couch and carefully reached out, sure that he was dreaming and the second he touched his sleeping boyfriend he’d disappear.  But Sawamura didn’t disappear as Kuroo gently caressed his cheek, marvelling at the beard he had managed to grow in the short time since they had last skyped.  Sawamura had always been a light sleeper, it said a lot that he had slept through Kuroo’s entrance into their apartment, but his eyes opened once Kuroo had touched him.

 

“You’re back.”  Sawamura’s voice was raspy with sleep.  Kuroo felt something lodge in his throat as he leaned down to press his face into Sawamura’s chest.  “Happy Valentines Day Tetsu.”  Sawamura’s own voice sounded thick with tears and that was enough for Kuroo to break as he crawled up on top of his laughing boyfriend.

 

“Stop laughing at me.”  Kuroo ordered, though it came out far more weepy then he would have liked as he clutched at Sawamura.

 

“You’re getting snot all over my shirt.”  Sawamura complained but his arms were wrapped firmly around Kuroo, refusing to let him go.

 

“Worst Valentine's Day ever.”  Kuroo grumbled.

 

“Liar.”  Sawamura countered and Kuroo couldn’t even say anything to that because he could feel the stress melt away from him as he pressed his face into Sawamura’s warm chest.  A relieved breath left him as he kissed the sensitive spot just below Sawamura’s ear.  “I love you too.”  Sawamura said softly, tangling his hand in Kuroo’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest story yet and I am so proud of myself for not rambling on like I usually do! Also thank you Spring_Emerald for putting together a nice collection of short stories I definitely will not read during work tomorrow.


End file.
